Seasonal Habits
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Every spirit that is tied to a season will hibernate until their season begins. Jack Frost, about to undergo his hibernation until next winter, decides to sleep in a willow in Bunnymund's Warren. When Bunny's yearly 'problem' flares up however, having a sleeping Frostbite in his Warren could mean trouble. A Challenge/Request Story by the awesome TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness!


**Title: **Seasonal Habits

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians

**Pairing: **(uke/seme) Jack Frost/Bunnymund

**Summary: **Every spirit that is tied to a season will hibernate until their season begins. Jack Frost, about to undergo his hibernation until next winter, decides to sleep in a willow in Bunnymund's Warren. Bunnymund is angry when he finds out, but lets him slide. When his yearly 'problem' flares up however, having a sleeping Frostbite in his Warren could mean trouble. **A Challenge/Request Story!**

**A/N: TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness has issue a challenge. And since I love their work and it sounded interesting, I accepted it! XD**

**The Challenge goes as this:**

**1.) Rise of the Guardian Request/Challenge**

**2.) Yaoi & Mature Rating**

**3.) Must go with plot below at least...**

**The original plot was that all the seasonal spirits hibernate til the season before their own. During the time Jack sleeps he decides to sleep under a willow in the Warren. Jack's hibernation takes place, ironically, the day after Easter! E. Aster Bunnymund finds him and gets annoyed, but lets him sleep. After a day or two Bunny starts to go into heat, like he normally does, and smells Jack. Needless to say EVENTUALLY Bunny's instincts to mate would get the better of him and he would take Jack. He would feel horribly, but go with the thought that Jack would never know since he was asleep. Though when Jack awakes Bunny guilt's only grows along with his shame.**

**What Bunny doesn't know that even though Jack was hibernating at the time he woke up during Bunny's...fun...but played asleep.!. He then decides to toy with Bunny's guilt over what he did by teasing him and hinting about what he did without fully giving it away.**

**That is my original idea and wanted to make it a story before anyone else used a similar idea, but I can't get the first chapter to work!**

**Warnings:** Smut between a humanoid spirit and a Pooka (yep, you read right. I'm not making Bunny into a anthro. Why? Cause all the stories here with Pooka/Jack loving has converted me to not really caring. Although, TMNT stuff has already done that anyway. ^^), Blackmail, Language, and a Pooka molesting someone in their sleep. You have been warmed. Enjoy!

**Seasonal Habits**

This is not a well-known fact, not even for those who make it their lives to know everything about the mythological and fantasy. Spirits who are tied to the seasons, the summer sprites or autumn fays for example, will go into a deep sleep; or hibernation if you will. When one season ends, fays of that season will prepare for slumber in secure and protective places until they are called upon again. At the same time, with end of one starts the beginning of the other and the spirits of that season will begin to awaken, nature lulling them out of their slumber so their duties can commence.

This is how Mother Nature made it so. Having spirits connected to one season hibernate and rest while those of another perform their duties was her way to avoid chaos. A Summer spirit would destroy a snow filled day of fun, or an Autumn spirit making the leaves turns brown and red in the spring. She has done this so they all have their fair share and not but in another's time. Not a single one can prevent their hibernation, nor can they run from it. It is natures way after all.

Easter morning found Jack Frost alone, a thing he did not particularly enjoy. Looking up at the sky, Jack sighed. He couldn't just have one more day to play? Just one? It wasn't like he was asking for much. Just one little day.

But apparently that was asking for too much. Already he felt his limbs become heavy, his movements getting more sluggish. It was happening already. Winter was over and Spring was on its way. Jack tried to fight it but he knew it was impossible.

Jack had tried to prevent this for 300 years, and even though he could last a bit longer than some, he still succumbed to the sleep. It bothered and angered the youth, mostly because he just couldn't seem to stay awake to witness the other seasons at work. All he got was Easter and _**that**_ was real fun.

Without thinking, the white haired youth let the wind carry him until he was in the Guardian of Hopes beautiful home. He touched down, bare feet tickling at the feel of fresh grass under them. The warrior eggs turned, but when they saw it was only the youngest of the Guardians, they returned to their posts, although, a few kept a close eye on the winter spirit.

Said spirit paid them no mind, inside walking deeper into the warren. It was strangely barren not a single little egg running around. Quiet too. He wasn't really surprised, it being Easter Sunday and all that.

Sudden waves of drowsiness, stronger than previous ones, overtake his body. Jack tried to ignore it, but it was persistent and a drawn out yawn passed his lips. Staggering, the white haired youth let his old friend the wind gently guided him to a giant willow tree. It stood tall and at the far edge of the Warren, there was a large, hallowed out nook in the trunk and its branches bowed blocking sunlight with the black limbs along with its leaves.

It was the perfect place for him to sleep without any disturbances. Without another thought, Jack crawled into the nook. Placing his staff to lay on the ground next to the tree, the winter spirit used his last few seconds of cognitive thought to get comfortable and had thought how funny Bunnymund's face would be when he came home to see him in his domain.

**~~Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~**

'_Finally! All done,'_ E. Aster_ Bunnymund groaned, scratching his side as he yawned. 'Now I can have some peace and quiet.'_

Bunnymund entered his domain, yawning as he walked towards the direction of his home. It had been a very tiring day and the Bringer of Spring and Hope was tired. A long deserved day of rest before getting back to work. With another Easter come and gone-and for once Frostbite free-Aster could finally prepare for the next one, along with something even more important….

An unexpected gust of cold air swept through, cutting through the Warren. Aster shivered, clutching himself to try to prevent the shivers that were traitorously going down his spine. Exhaustion gave way to worry, until it finally settled on anger. A cold wind blowing, in his eternal warm spring home? There was only reason and one reason why there was a _**cold **_wind in _**his**_ home. Standing on his hind legs, the large lapin stuck his nose in the air, taking a deep inhale.

"Frost." Of course. Bunnymund clenched his teeth in aggression.

Jack Frost, newest addition the Guardians, Fun Master (Jack's self proclaimed title for himself) and all around nuisance, here. In the Warren. In _**his**_ home. Figures the walking Popsicle would pick today, when he was too tired to even throw his boomerangs to come and mess with him.

Aster huffed, running a paw through his mane. He didn't have time for this, especially today. He was tired, as well as worried for the Frostbite's safety. In about two days he would go into yearly…"problem" as he called it. All the other Guardians knew about his yearly heat session, and they all understood. North especially liked to tease his old friend about it, always when the pooka seemed to get a one up on him in their arguments.

In all the weeks of Easter Preparation, he had forgot to tell Jack not to come and visit him after Easter. They had gotten closer after defeating Pitch, and despite how he acted around the snow spirit, he didn't want anything to ruin their newfound friendship. With that being said, he went to work trying to find the other. It wasn't hard; his scent was one of a kind in a world of flowers and chocolate. Soon, he found himself face to face with a sleeping Jack Frost in the old willow tree.

For a moment, Aster hesitated. Jack looked so peaceful, not like when he was awake and causing misfit. He knew all about seasonal spirits and their hibernation, though he never saw one asleep before. And from what the pooka could see, the Frostbite was knocked out like a light. It didn't seem he was going to wake up anytime soon.

Huffing and stomping his foot on the ground, Aster turned and walked away from the willow. Jack wasn't causing him trouble-hell; he wasn't even _**awake**_ to cause trouble. He would feel terrible if he kicked the kid out if he didn't do anything but decide to crash in his warren. And this could be a good thing. Pitch had been defeated but he wasn't really gone. The Nightmare Brat could come back when Jack was asleep. He could easily kidnap him and we couldn't have that, now could we?

Nodding to himself in silent agreement, Bunnymund hopped off, pushing Jack as far from his mind as possible. Right now, he needed sleep. About a days worth of it.

**~~Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~**

Weeks passed since Easter. The Warren was functioning as usual, with eggs running around jumping into the rainbow lake and going off to the painting flowers. Bunnymund supervised it from the shade of a cherry blossom tree. He wanted to go and personally paint a few selective eggs. The eggs loved it and always vied for his attention so they would be picked. And Aster would watch, chuckling under his breath and occasionally breaking up fights. But not today.

The day after his all day snooze fest, his heat had begun. It started out as any other and the pooka could manage well enough to paint a couple eggs and make up new ideas on baskets before he had to retreat into his home. But lately, he found himself distracted by his duties, more so than usual during his heat. This irked the pooka to no end. And he knew the reason why; oh yes he _**knew**_ who the culprit was. They were currently sleeping in the willow tree at the bottom of the hill he was resting on.

Ever since his heat started, his nose had been twitching like crazy. The young Guardian's scent seemed to be everywhere. It enveloped him in its sweet, minty yet crisp scent with a slight vanilla undertone. It haunted the pooka with every whiff, every inhale and every out hale made him crave for it even more. Nights held no reprieve for him, because every time he closed his eyes, he would see Jack. Jack's smart ass grin…Jack laughing at a prank he pulled on Bunny…Jack lying down on the grass next to him…Jack without his blue hoodie, pale skin glittering in the sunlight-

"Oh no," Aster shook his head to get rid of the image. "Don't cha go down the gutter now, mate."

He tried not to think about the Frostbite anymore after that, but like we all know, once the mind runs like water from a crack, more will only seep through. And seep through they did. Several images of Jack kept popping up in his mind. His mind had come up with almost everything and anything: Jack smiling coyly at him, laying on his soft bed and beckoning him. Jack slowly taking his clothing off, teasing him by working his hips so sinfully that Bunny thought it was a crime.

It was when he was making trying to focus on making a new chocolate, that the image of a naked Jack drizzled in chocolate and whip cream, moaning as he reached down and touched himself, that the pooka finally snapped.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" He seethed, slamming a paw in the group.

Running a paw through his mane, Bunnymund let out a shaky sigh. This was starting to get out of hand. The kid wasn't even awake and he still managed to get under his skin. He had to get ahold of himself. Jack was still a kid-318 and he was still young. Not to mention asleep until winter. If he ever did any of things his mind concocted then-

A soft noise broke through his inner bashing. Bunny's ears twisted and flicked before pressing against his skull. Without thinking, he scented the air, a strained moan escaping through his teeth as Jack's scent wafted through his nose. It twitched and shivered, imitating its owners inner feelings perfectly. The noise broke through the quiet of the Warren again and this time the pooka couldn't help himself but following it to the source.

The sounds lead him down the hill and soon he was faced with the willow tree. Of course, he thought, somehow Bunny knew it would and he cursed himself as his let his instincts take over and hop closer to the willow. Peeking in, he saw that Jack was half in the willows hallowed out hole.

His lower body was stretched out, legs splayed out and feet barely touching the soft evergreen grass. His upper body was still in the willow, his sweater bunched up slightly to reveal skin as pale as moonlight touching freshly fallen snow. He looked as though he were presenting himself to the pooka.

Bunnymund tried to ignore the sight of a splayed out Frost as the sound echoed from the willow. Whimpering sighs escaped from Jack's lips, reminding Bunny a little like a dove's coo. He would have laughed if he didn't the sound enticing. He growled, rolling his eyes. Great, now he thought innocent sighing was sexy.

'_I need to go to my home and lock the door before I do something I'll regret.'_ And although he wanted to, Bunny didn't move from his spot. Instead, he watched Jack sleep listening to his whimpering and sighing for what seemed like hours. In all that time, he crept closer, hop/leaping until his side was touching Jack's legs.

He gazed down at Jack, memorizing his soft sleeping features to memory. His eyes focused on rosy pale lips, before traveling up and admiring the soft slops of his cheeks and the way his hair shimmered in the sunlight that filtered through the hole. Bunnymund reached out and petted Jack's hair, amazed that it was softer than he had first thought. He carted his paw through it over and over, finding pleasure in the actions. Jack, still sleeping, pressed his head closer to the phantom touch, letting out a purr as the pooka's claws gently scrapped against his scalp.

The thought that the winter spirit wanted his touch, made a spark ignite inside him. After that, it was losing battle for Bunny to keep his instincts intact with a nuzzling Jack Frost. With no hesitation, he carefully extracted the younger spirit's upper body from the willow and set him down on the grass. He then kneeled next to him, nudging his nose against the others neck. The body underneath him shivered, but didn't stir. Bunny took it as sign to continue and he did, nuzzling and sometimes nipping the pale expanse of skin.

His paws roamed the younger's body, pushing the sweater up feeling the cold skin. Pulling away, Bunnymund made quick work of removing all of Jack's clothing. Once he was done, he took a moment to appreciate the body of Jack Frost. He wanted to have more time to look, to admire and worship it-for a brat the Snowflake had an amazingly beautiful body-but instead he went to quick work preparing Jack.

Bunnymund tried to do it quickly, not wanting to hurt or wake Jack as he fingered the youngers entrance with his paw. **(A/N: I hate doing these but for some reason that sentence just gnaws at me. Continue.) **When he was done, he placed himself in between Jack's spread legs, already hard and leaking pre. His natural response was just to thrust right in and rut like an animal in heat-no pun intended. But he still had some sense of himself and slowly enters Jack.

He was a bit surprised at how warm it was inside Jack. He was sure his dick would be completely frozen solid. But he was pleasantly happy to find that inside of his dick now being a Popsicle was inside encased in a warm embrace that was almost damn near searing.

He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. Jack's body jerked with the movement, but otherwise he continued the sleep, his face tinting with a pink hue as Bunny thrust faster and harder into Jack. The pooka's breathing became uneven with each thrust, sometimes ending each pant with a moan or gasp as pleasure coursed through his veins. He wanted to slow down his pace, to be gentler with taking Jack but his had gone too long with not releasing any sexual tension. Bunny only lasted for a few more minutes, before he came, back bowing as he growled in pleasure with each spasm that passed through his body.

Once he was finished, he pulled out plopping down next to Jack's naked body. He laid there, mouth hanging open as he panted heavily. There was a sense of peace and content that he never felt before in his long life; even before he became a guardian. It was nice, maybe a little too nice.

Reality hit the pooka like a punch from Tooth. He looked over at the spirit lying next to him, eyes wide with panic. The other still slept, his chest rising and falling in that peaceful way all sleeping creatures seemed to. This did not seem to put Aster at ease. His ears twitched in nervous anxiety as guilt ravaged him from the inside out. He groaned, placing his head in his paws in misery. This is absolutely terrible. How could he let his control slip like that? And all for what-sexual gratification? And Jack-

"Oh, crickey!" He groaned, trying to bury his head deeper into his cupped hands.

He raped someone. Him, E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian and bringer of Hope, had raped someone. And not just some, oh no. He _**raped**_ Jack Frost, fellow Guardian. If the sprite ever found out what he did, he would hate and despise Bunny for the rest of his life. What if he told the others? If North somehow found out…Bunny's fur stood on end at the thought of an angry Saint Nicholas foaming at the mouth and howling for his blood.

But wait…how could Jack tell them? He'd been asleep this whole time. And Sandy hasn't been around lately so he felt sure that the secret was safe.

With the thought in mind, Aster swore never to tell anyone about this day, especially not Jack. It was bad enough he did something as low as rape-he thought he was better than that-but the thought of all his friends hating him; of Jack and the others turning their backs and leaving him alone…it was worse than the thought of rape.

He made quick work cleaning Jack, finding no pleasure in it as his tongue went to quick work licking away the white substance that seemed to be everywhere. As he cleaned, he felt Jack shiver and snapped away with a look of horror. Was Frostbite waking up? Now!? Bunnymund began to hyperventilate. Of course with his luck, Jack would up choose the moment when the pooka had his tongue up his ass to wake up!

But the winter spirit only yawn and turned on his side until Bunny was sure he was asleep again. Those five minutes were literally the longest, most heart wrenching minutes of Bunnymund's life. And that was saying something, with all the adventures and near death experiences he had in said lifetime.

Quickly finishing, he hastily dressed Jack and put him back in the willow. Once he had destroyed any and all evidence of the dirty deed, Bunnymund quickly raced up the hill, not wanting to linger there anymore. He raced up the hill, not stopping when the eggs tried to get his attention until he made it safety to his home. Once there, he ran into his room and locked himself away determine to stay there until his heat was over.

If Bunnymund had stayed for even he second longer, he would've noticed Jack leaning against the willows side, smirking as he watched the pooka disappear. The winter spirit chuckled, wincing slightly at the pain his felt.

'_Oh, _**this **_might be fun._'

**~~Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~**

The end of fall had brought the north wind into the Warren.

Bunnymund shivered, holding himself as the wind whistle through the entire Warren. The eggs would stop and shiver every few minutes, but they continued their trek down the painting lake and to Bunny, where they waited patiently to be picked to be hand painted by him. But their master found himself froze in place as the wind gently caressed him as it passed him, almost in a teasing manner.

Cold never came to the Warren, at least not _**naturally**_. Bunny wearily gazed at the direction where the willow tree was. Guilt and shame bubbled up in his stomach, making his throat tight and feel like he might throw up. A scream of jubilation pierced through the day, making the eggs jump and scurry. Bunny's ears twitched and flattened at the noise, fear gripping at him as his heard Jack making his way towards him.

"Hheeeeeey Kangaroo!" Jack called out, landing gracefully next to the pooka. " Ya miss me? I bet cha did." He winked, nudging Bunny's side.

Bunnymund blush, glad the other couldn't see because of his thick fur. "Oh, rack off you. The only think I _**will**_ miss is the peace and quiet around here. Why did you have to take ya nap here, of all places anyway?"

"I needed a place where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed. You know how much Tooth loves my teeth." Jack smiled, flashing those perfect white teeth. "Besides, I know you like my company, Bunny. I would it say it _stimulates_ you to have me around." He winked coyly.

Bunnymund stuttered, eyes wide with pure stricken horror. He knew. The damn Frozen Popsicle knew! But how?! Bunny stood there, frozen as he stared down at the winter spirit who calmly regarded him with a goofy smile.

"Geez, Bunnykins. Don't look like I'm about to kill you, it was only a joke." Jack chuckled, nudging him. "Wow, I forgot how much of buzz kill you were."

The pooka growled, his ears folding back in embarrassment. "Just shut it Frost!" He yelled, turning away from the other. "You had your little nap, now do me a favor and piss off!"

His shame and embarrassment wasn't bad enough, but now the kid was poking fun him at his own expense. Granted, Jack didn't know what had Bunny on edge, but the kid was pushing it. He just wanted Frost out of his home so he could paint his eggs and be at ease. If he had his way, then he wouldn't see the Frostbite till North's Christmas party.

Jack winced at the harsh tone, reeling back slightly. He frowned. It wasn't like _**he**_ raped _**him**_ in his sleep. Although…he had to admit he did enjoy it, especially when Bunny cleaned up afterward. What a kinkily erotic yet innocent gesture that had been, with maybe a hint of some other kind of emotion? He had thought that the other cared about him, but he must've guessed wrong. Hurt shot through him, but he ignored it as he glared at the pooka's back.

"You want me to me to leave? All right, I get it. But I just want to say something about your hospitality, if you don't mind."

"What?" Bunnymund snapped, just wishing for the other to leave now.

Jack didn't answer, but instead used the wind to fly over the pooka. He landed in front of the other, using his staff to lean into Bunny's direction. Bunny leaned back, trying to evade the other.

"Jack, just tell me what you want to say, then leave. I don't have anytime for your bull." He gritted out, but his folding ears proved back proving his anger to be false.

Jack smiled, a sweet, slightly mischievous smile as he continued to lean in. When their faces were less than an inch from each other, the white haired youth leaned up, his lips brushing Bunny's with each word.

"There's this pain I'm feeling in my lower back that I know wasn't there when I fell asleep," He whispered, his grin growing as the others whiskers twitched. "So, the next time I come over, maybe you could make me something that I can sleep on? Maybe something more…softer and warm. I would really show my appreciation for it." He breathed, his lips ghosting the others." He breathed, lingering for a moment before leaning back and shooting up into the air. "You know, just a thought. Until next time, Cottontail." With a wink and a lick of his lips, Jack was off.

Bunnymund stood there, letting the awkward situation sink in. After a moment, he shook his head and huffed. He had a feeling that his life was going to be hell for quite some time.

**Seasonal Habits**

**~~Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~ Bunny Frost ~~**

**Seasonal Habits**

**END**

**A/N: I wanted to take a different turn with this, but school projects and homework and life in general has forced my hand. So, it came out like this. The beginning was good, I had a whole thing planned, but the middle was where I had stopped and life got in the way. I used the whole day today to finish it, which is sad when I think about it because I was slacking off on this the whole day. But anyway, GoddessAngel, I hope you liked it, I tried. And I hope the rest of you did too. **

**Read, review, bring the author some love. And LBRH will be updated soon…hopefully.**

**Night everyone. ^^**


End file.
